twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rainbow Dash
Strong Rose |mane = Rainbow-Striped |coat = Pale Cyan |cutie mark = Cloud Rainbolt |twitter = mlp_rainbow |timezone = GMT -6/GMT -5 (DST) }} Rainbow Dash is one of the six Elements of Harmony, holding the Element of Loyalty. Originally from Cloudsdale, she now lives in Ponyville and captains the Ponyville Weather Team while dreaming of being a Wonderbolt. Personality If there is danger or adventure to be found, it's a good bet that Rainbow Dash will be there. She lives for adventure and thrills, even going so far as claiming her middle name is 'Danger'. If ever one of her friends is in danger or someone needs rescuing, Rainbow Dash will more than likely be the first one at the scene, ready to play the part of the hero. It doesn't matter what it is, she'll do what she can to come through for her friends, family, city and country when the chips are down. She's calmed down some since the events of Mysterious Mare Do Well, but that doesn't mean she's no less confident about her abilities. Confident and brash, Rainbow Dash can sometimes come across as rude and impatient. To say that she's competitive is an understatement - She hates to lose, to the point where she'd play dirty if she has to. She's proud of her abilities, going so far as to even confidently boasting about them - But never without a good reason to. Even for all of her boasting, Rainbow Dash can usually back up her claims. That is, when she's not distracted. Rainbow has a short attention span and is easily distracted, often causing her to have spectacular crashes all around Ponyville. Get past all of the bravado, pride and single mindedness, and Rainbow Dash is a good friend. While she's more likely to take a nap in a tree than to help somepony buck trees, it doesn't take much to convince Rainbow to lend a hoof if someone really needs it (But it helps to appeal to her confidence and pride. It helps a lot!). She more often than not will realize when she's done something dumb at one point or another, and will try to make up for it. But even Rainbow Dash's friends need to be careful when the mare is in a playful mood. A self entitled Princess of Pranks, Rainbow Dash can give Pinkie Pie a run for her bits when it comes to jokes and pranks. But unlike Pinkie, Rainbow's pranks can sometimes be a bit more on the nasty side. When she's not performing her high speed, high flighting, highly dangerous flight stunts or patrolling the skies for wayward Everfree clouds working as daytime manager for Ponyville weather, Rainbow Dash is usually napping. It's not unusual to find her in odd napping spots - either in a tree, in the rafters of the gazebo or the treebrary, or her personal favorite, on a cloud. But when she's not napping, she can be found playing one of the many sports she dabbles in, hanging out with her friends, reading the new Daring Do book, or more recently, practicing her guitar. Background 'Foalhood' Rainbow Dash was a single foal growing up in Cloudsdale with her mother and father. Much like any other pegasus foal growing up in Cloudsdale, she was enrolled in summer flight camp. It was here, defending Fluttershy's honor in a race, that she performed her first Sonic Rainboom and earned herself her cutie mark. It's also where she earned herself a suspension from summer flight school after spectacularly wrecking the school's testing grounds with the Sonic Rainboom. But instead of continuing ordinary flight school, Rainbow Dash's Sonic Rainboom earned her a spot in Jr. Speedsters, a more advanced flight school for fliers whose talents and wings are more adept at speed and agility. It's where she not only met Gilda, but also Firefly, a pony who would end up a significant influence on her. 'Present' While Rainbow's dream is to be a Wonderbolt, she is currently employed as the daytime weather manager for Ponyville, keeping the skies clear or planning storms when she isn't having adventures with her friends. She holds a shard of the original Storm Crystal, known as the Rainbow Shard, on a chain as a necklace given to her by Princess Celestia on her 16th birthday. The only thing it can do is cause the area around her to change colors, depending on which of the seven sides of the shard she touches. This December, Rainbow almost managed to achieve her dream of joining the Wonderbolts when she took part in the tryouts for a position on the Beta team. But while she made it past the preliminary tryouts, a freak blizzard over Ponyville forced Rainbow Dash to choose between her dream and her friends in Ponyville. Her loyalty to Ponyville won out, and she sacrificed the remainder of the tryouts to save the town from being buried under snow. But her sacrifice was not in vain, as Soarin' presented her with the Wonderbolts Gold Star of Teamwork for putting the team ahead of herself. Just recently she put her guitar practice to the test in Ponyville's first annual, hidden talent show. While she didn't win, she still received the 'Taking it to 11' ribbon for performing a rocking rendition of 'Born to be Wild'. Skills Without a doubt, Rainbow Dash is among the fastest Pegasi in existence. She can reach speeds upwards of 800mph to break the sound barrier, and produce a Sonic Rainboom - The only pony in this current era to be known to produce one aside from Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Not only is she fast in the air, she's also agile, capable of pulling off hair pin turns with ease - When she focuses. She's not all that great at landings though. While adept in the sky, she's still capable on the ground. She's quick on her hooves, and though she has far less endurance, can at least keep up with Applejack for short periods of time. She also holds Ponyville's ball bouncing record, currently holding at 361. Category:Show Characters Category:Pegasi Category:Mane 6 Category:Mares